The Cult of Purity
by GentlemanLobster
Summary: (AU)In a world where Hellenism was the major worldwide religion, the Demigods used to be worshiped. Now, because of a bloodthirsty cult that worships a dark lord, they have been forced underground to survive. While Percy leads the demigods against this cult, he needs to ensure he doesn't destroy public opinion on the demigods. Rated T for violence and Language.


**Hey everyone! Before we start, thanks for taking a look at my story! While you read, please leave all constructive criticism you have, I'd really appreciate it! The first chapter will be more of an intro, so sorry if it's a bit boring. Thanks!**

 **-Chapter One-**

 **The Rise of the Demigods**

 **Percy's PoV**

If you're reading this, you probably don't know about the Age of the Demigods. Well, I was born during that age. Demigods are children of mortals and gods, a bridge between the godly and mortal lives. For a long time, we were the one percent. Mortals praised our feet. We influenced every part of daily life. We were the priests, teaching the sermons of our parents, we were the world leaders, making sure godly conduct was upheld, and we were the rich, influencing our communities to follow our rules.

I was once the renowned governor of New York, Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon. I had lead my state into a stage of great economy and anyone could make it. The people loved me and were praying for my presidential election. It was a wonderful time to be a half-blood. My beautiful girlfriend Annabeth, A daughter of Athena, was leading smaller communities toward better education and the public loved her.

Everything was going right for me. Demigods worldwide were in the best time to be alive. This Age continued until May 23, 2019, when historians mark the official end of the age. But we aren't there yet. Historians also marked June 31, 2017 as the day the Cult of Purity became a major power in Wisconsin. They rose from the ashes of old religion and began to gain a proper following. Soon after, a close friend of mine, Luke Castellean, disappeared. Rumors had told that his blood was spilt by the Cult. It only got worse from there

Hecate faded, and without a proper heir, she gave her power to the cult, to spite the Olympians. Her magic took simple forms of the Four Elements; Lightning, Earth ,Fire and Water. With this power the cult became more and more bold. Lashing out against the Demigods all across Wisconsin, the cult became more powerful and more confident. When Apollo left Olympus to assess the situation, everyone thought that they wouldn't dare attack a god. We were wrong.

Apollo never returned to Olympus, and the Cult began showing exceptional healing and heat abilities. We knew in that moment that Apollo had faded, and his power was stolen from him by the cult. That day was May 23. The end of the Age.

People saw the falter of the gods and began to slowly move away from the Hellenistic view. The cult, who worshiped a strange god who went by Zarkov, suddenly had a foothold in every state. Demigods were kidnapped left and right, and we were forced underground.

Now we are at current day. The cult has taken my old position as governor, and nowhere is safe. I looked to Annabeth next to me, and around the cave were my fellow Demigods, my cousins, my friends. We were stuck in some god-awful cave, wimpering and hiding for our lives. To think that we were once the most influential and powerful people on this planet.

I pulled out my backpack and looked inside. It held 3 vials of nectar, a few chunks of ambrosia, a power-boosting amulet, and my pen-sword Riptide. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped the pen. I stood up and walked down into the cave, any light reflecting off my sword into the darkness. If I was going to live here, I needed to make sure it was secure. I beaconed down some demigods with torches into the cave. As we ventured down into the cave, I thought of my poor mother. The cult had found her when I was venturing to the cave, it was likely she was dead.

Shaking my mind off the topic of the dead, we entered a huge area of the cave. It was one gigantic room, with areas for several buildings. This was where we would live. If we wanted to live, we would need to adapt to cave life, including building a brand-new home. I looked above to the top of the cave, where the roof opened to a small opening. This would provide another entrance/exit as well as fresh air. This room was the best place to build.

We walked back to the main group and reported our sightings. Nobody dared speak, we were all too tired and traumatized. Tomorrow, we would start building.

 **-** _ **DREAM**_ **-**

I was suddenly in the middle of a field, with the ground burning all around me. The cult had surrounded me and my friends, and had begun sacrificing us to their lord. A hooded man suddenly rode out of the nearby woods on a blood-red horse. He reared to a stop outside the circle of cultists and dismounted. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a massive obsidian knife. He stabbed Annabeth first, followed by Thalia, then Nico, slowly whittling down my friends, until he was left with me. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew back his hood revealing a face I never expected to see again

I woke with a start and looked around at the group. We were all here. I sighed in relief realizing that we were all still alive, and he wasn't here.

 _He couldn't be their leader_ I thought _He wouldn't betray us like that._

I looked to my right and he was still sitting there. I knew that he wouldn't do that to us. He was a demigod too. I stood up and woke up everyone else, we needed to get to work. Yesterday they had appointed me as a temporary leader, so we could get set up and have an actual election.

"Alright everyone, get into one of Five groups, you will all be assigned different tasks in building. Get used to the people in your group, you will be sharing a cabin with them. Annabeth will head group one, Thalia group 2, Nico group 3, Grover group 4, and Katie group 5. Group 1 will be assigned planning and organization, group 2 will be doing the heavy lifting and building of the cabins, group 3 will be setting up the central meeting area, group 4 will be doing the hunting, and group 5 will be preparing meals. This project should take at least 2 days. Any questions?" Nobody spoke. Everyone joined a group and set off to their tasks.

A few stragglers refused to join a group, among them was Clarisse and much of the Ares group. They thought they shouldn't work, all they knew how to do was fight.

"Alright since you guys clearly do not want to work, come with me" I said sternly.

"Shut up Punk, you're not in charge of us. Percy Jackson, more like _Prissy Lackson_ " She said, trying to come up with a comeback

I laughed. "You all chose me, now you need to work. I'm assigning you to the Demigod Militia, to guard the surrounding area and everyone in here. If someone comes along who you don't recognize, feel free to investigate and, only when _**Necessary**_ , you may use force." She sent me a toothy grin and they went on their way. I sighed, this is going to be harder than I thought.

 **So that's the end of chapter one! There's very little cultist action, I know, but we'll get there! Percy is acting a bit out of character, I know, but in this story he's going to be a lot more athoritave when he needs to. I'll try to make each chapter at least 1.5k words long, and I'll update at least twice a week. Later!**

 **-Ya boi GentlemanLobster**


End file.
